


Sleepy

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [211]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Hoth; Wes doesn't want to admit to weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

He was not weak, and he refused to show any sign that the others might interpret as weakness. Just because he was young didn’t make him a liability or someone that they had to protect. He could take care of himself, and he had proven than over and over again. Being assigned as a gunner instead of a pilot wasn’t a slight, or an indication that they thought he was unable to handle the pressure. They just knew he had excellent targeting skills.

Even so, Wes bristled a little under the assignment. The only consolation was that he was assigned to Wedge Antilles, one of the best pilots the Rebel Alliance had. Wedge was an okay guy outside the cockpit too, treating Wes like a friend or a brother instead of a kid. It wasn’t that they were all that different in age; most of the pilots of Rogue Squadron were fairly young, especially after their losses at Yavin, but Wes was still younger than most and a lot of the pilots used it against him.

He yawned, fighting against the fatigue that they were all working under. As sleepy as he was, he didn’t want to admit to it when everyone else was up and still finding ways to divert their attention during their free time. He felt like the little brother struggling to stay up later than he should, but Wes was not about to admit that it was long past time for him to hit his bunk. Wedge still seemed to notice it though, smirking at him over his sabaac cards.

Wes was still struggling to stay away an hour later, when Wedge reached across to ruffle his hair, “Come on, flyboy, I think it’s time for you to get some sleep.”

“Not sleepy.” Wes grumbled, swatting at Wedge’s hand.

“Sure, you’re just resting your eyes for long periods of time and drooling for the fun of it, right?” Wedge laughed, “Come on, I’m heading for bed too. I’ll walk you to your bunk.” 


End file.
